I Love You
by Nightglider124
Summary: The location doesn't have to be perfect. The timing doesn't have to be perfect. The only thing that matters is saying those three little words and meaning them wholeheartedly. ONESHOT. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

 **Author's Note:** This is my most recent oneshot and the signifying piece to show all of my work. Everything I have ever written is now on here. Anything that I write in the future will be posted on here as well as DeviantART and Tumblr. Oh! There are a couple oneshots that I won't be posting anywhere other than Tumblr due to them being ask requests. You can find them on my tumblr by looking for the tag 'ask' or 'requests' or 'nightglider124'.

This oneshot was only a quick piece due to wanting to celebrate the fact I hit 50,000 views on dA. I like it tho. Originally written in **2016**.

(The originally written thing won't be written on future pieces because I'm not trying to play catch up anymore.)

* * *

It was late and the hallways were dark and filled with shadows. Everything had been powered down hours ago and yet two teenagers were only just returning. The tower was absolutely silent beside their quiet giggles.

Red hair spilled over her shoulders as Starfire covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to stifle the sound. The dark haired boy who had his fingers entwined with hers grinned back at her as they made their way up the stairs.

"Shh, we have to be quiet Star." Robin whispered, feeling giddy himself.

"Apologies," Starfire replied, pulling herself closer to his side.

The boy wonder leaned over to kiss her cheek, causing her to coo and grasp at his shirt, signalling she wanted more from him. He smirked and watched her through the veil of his mask.

Celebrating their 6 month anniversary, the young couple had spent the evening with dinner and movie date, followed by strolling around the city, simply spending time with one another. Before they realised, they were sneaking in at 2am, trying to remain as silent as they could as to not wake their teammates and earn a lecture. Robin especially didn't want that considering he was still acting leader.

But, his girlfriend had such a wonderful way of getting him to loosen up and become a lot more playful than he usually was. Her personality was infectious and he absolutely adored that.

Robin shook his head, denying her more affection for the moment and pulled a floating Starfire along.

It was as they snuck through the dark hallways leading to the bedrooms where Robin found his control wavered. Starfire floated up to his ear, nipped his lobe before whispering his name with a hint of desire lacing within her voice.

He sucked in a breath and turned, hands going straight to her hips. Robin smirked and shoved her up against the wall, earning an amused giggle from the Princess.

Their lips connected in a heated and passionate kiss, one that caused Starfire to moan, running her fingers through Robin's dark locks. He moulded his lips with hers, running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, silently requesting entrance.

She obliged him and opened her mouth for him to explore which he did immediately. He dove in to taste her; the chocolate cake she had had for dessert that evening still clinging to her breath.

Robin's brows furrowed as he desperately kissed her. He wanted all of her and with that thought, his grip on her hips tightened and he pushed himself up against her, feeling every part of her body pressed against his.

Starfire smiled into the kiss, nibbling on his lip before tilting her head to the side to allow him a better angle to play. Smirking, she hitched her leg up onto his hip and proceeded to dig her heel into his back so that she could grind against certain areas.

The masked teen shivered and moved one hand from her hip to her thigh. He ran his hand up and under the emerald dress she had worn out that night, groping her behind.

She broke their kiss and panted against his cheek, "Richard..." She groaned,

The breathy Tamaranian began to kiss and nibble his jaw, darting her tongue out every now and then to taste his skin.

Robin gave into a husky chuckle, "Jheez... Star..." He paused, "God, I love you."

All movement suddenly came to a standstill. Robin tensed up, realising what he had just said and a deep blush filled his pale cheeks. Starfire's breathing slowed and she dropped her leg from his hip, pushing away a little to look at his face.

"What?" She prompted, wondering if she had heard him correctly. They may have been dating for 6 months but neither of them had said those three little words yet.

His eyes shifted behind the mask and he felt conflicted. He didn't know whether to just admit what he said or just pretend like he didn't say anything but instead, all that came from his mouth was, "Uh..."

Starfire blinked her big green eyes at him and rested a hand on his chest, "Robin... Did you just say what I believe you did?" She repeated,

The boy wonder stepped back from her, the hand on his chest slipping. He reached a hand back to rub his neck, looking in every direction except hers.

"I... Uh... I don't..." He mumbled, the blush deepening in colour.

"Robin?"

"We should... I mean... We should probably call it a night, huh?" He babbled, beginning to step away in order to bolt in a couple seconds, "Need to get up early for training and... Stuff..."

He gave a nervous laugh before turning and taking a step away from her, only to be stopped by the alien beauty. She grabbed his hand and gently tugged him back to her.

She glided her hands up his chest until they cupped his face to keep him looking at her.

"Do you truly love me?" She whispered, her eyes pleading for the truth,

Robin exhaled and looked off to the side, "Yes..." He replied in a voice so small, she almost didn't hear him.

He wasn't sure what he thought her response would be but nevertheless, his heart soared at her immediate reaction.

A slow, incandescent smile spread across her face and her eyes were soft with affection.

"I love you also." Starfire hushed, stroking his skin with her thumbs.

Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You do?"

Starfire emitted that signature twinkle giggle, "Oh Robin... Of course I do."

The masked boy smiled in relief and closed the distance between them again but not before murmuring, "I love you," once more.

The Princess cooed in affection and threw her arms around his shoulders to cuddle him closely. She giggled next to his ear,

"Now... Please come and spend the night with me?" She whispered,

Robin pulled back to grin at her, "Like you have to ask, Star."

She beamed at him and held her hand out for him to take which he did so straight away. She made a happy noise before snuggling into his side as they walked down the hall, overjoyed at their newfound declarations.


End file.
